Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari
[[Archivo:MonCalline.jpg|thumb|200px|Desde la parte superior a la inferior (no en escala): un [[Defensor Estelar clase Viscount|Defensor Estelar clase Viscount]], [[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno]], [[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]] y un [[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|Destructor ligero clase Recusante]].]] Los Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari fueron los principales cruceros de la Alianza Rebelde/Nueva República durante la mayor parte de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Historia Usados por primera vez como transportes, diseñados por los mon calamari y construidos principalmente en sus astilleros, fueron las primeras naves capitales disponibles para la Flota de la Alianza, lo que le permitió por primera vez competir con los más grandes Destructores Estelares de la Armada Imperial. Las versiones más avanzadas de las naves de guerra mon calamari continuaron desempeñando roles importantes en la flota de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Historia temprana thumb|left|250px|Una [[fragata MC30c.]] Los cruceros mon calamari se construyeron originalmente para fines civiles, y desempeñaron diversos roles pacíficos como naves de pasajeros y embarcaciones de exploración de espacios profundos por parte de las especies de Mon Calamari. Sin embargo, cuando el Imperio Galáctico invadió y conquistó su sistema, esclavizando a su gente, los mon calamari convirtieron sus naves en naves de guerra capitales. El Almirante Ackbar convenció a su gente para unirse a la Rebelión. A su vez, donaron su flota de cruceros a la Alianza Rebelde, mientras que muchos mon calamari se unieron para servir en la Flota Rebelde. Estos cruceros eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para rivalizar con el Destructor Estelar del Imperio. Además de estas naves civiles modernizadas, los mon calamari también diseñaron variantes militares de los cruceros. Los planos para estos modelos, sin embargo, fueron confiscados por el Imperio Galáctico en algún momento antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Fueron retenidos en Carida para evitar que cayeran en las manos equivocadas, hasta que la líder Rebelde Mon Mothma solicitó la ayuda de los contrabandistas independientes Han Solo y Chewbacca para robar los esquemas de los nuevos cruceros mon cala. Después de encontrar mucha resistencia, el dúo logro escapar del planeta con los planos. Muchas naves diferentes fueron diseñadas y desplegadas por los mon calamari durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Uno de esas naves era un crucero adjunto al cuartel general de la Nueva República ubicado en la ciudad espacial que orbitaba Nespis VIII. Uno de los diseños se caracterizó por una parte posterior elevada similar al tipo más común de Cruceros Estelares MC80, pero con un perfil mucho más estilizado. Durante la destrucción del espaciopuerto de Nespis VIII, esta nave sobrevivió a la batalla y escapó al espacio profundo, junto con el resto de la flota. thumb|250px|Un [[Crucero Estelar MC90.]] Diseños de la Nueva República Para la época de la Nueva República, los mon calamari habían comenzado a producir diseños optimizados para el ejército que ya no eran diseños civiles modificados. La individualización que marcó los diseños de la era de la Rebelión prácticamente desapareció en un esfuerzo por simplificar la logística de la Nueva República. Por la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República desplegó varias variantes nuevas y más poderosas del crucero mon cala, incluido el [[Crucero de batalla clase Mediador|crucero de batalla clase Mediador]] y el [[Defensor Estelar clase Viscount|Defensor Estelar clase Viscount]]. Estas nuevas naves de guerra jugarían un papel clave en la defensa de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres también, con numerosas naves sirviendo en las diferentes flotas de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica. Uso posterior Un crucero estelar se utilizó para crear un retiro secreto en 137 DBY.Star Wars: Legacy 25 Características thumb|220px|left|El arco de fuego de una nave estándar mon cal. El sello distintivo del diseño era típicamente un blindaje muy fuerte con una batería respetable de turbolásers y cañones de iones. No tenían tanta potencia de fuego como un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]]. Sin embargo, los cruceros mon calamari tenían un arco de fuego más versatil, en comparación con el Destructor Estelar, que podía proyectar la potencia de fuego de manera efectiva hacia el frente y los lados pero no desde la parte trasera. También tenían computadoras con objetivos muy precisas, lo que les daba una ventaja en batallas de largo alcance.The Essential Guide to Warfare Las naves mon calamari de la era de la Rebelión tenían escudos deflectores extremadamente poderosos para naves de su tamaño, en parte porque su estructura de casco de especificación civil era algo más débil que una verdadera nave militar. Una característica distintiva de los cruceros mon calamari era la redundancia de generadores de escudo más débiles que contribuyen al sistema de blindaje. Los cruceros de mon calamari transportaban tres veces el número habitual de generadores para naves de su tamaño. Aunque cada generador era más débil que la unidad estándar Imperial, la cantidad de generadores de escudo permitía una reposición de energía más rápida. Además, esto hizo que los generadores fueran mucho más difíciles de destruir, ya que no se podían ver claramente y, de hecho, estaban dentro de la nave. Estos escudos también le permitieron a los cruceros mon calamari sobrevivir mejor contra amenazas espaciales elementales. Los escuadrones de cazas eran llevados a bordo en una serie de bahías de hangar. La mayoría de los cruceros llevaban el complemento estándar de cuatro escuadrones. Algunos cruceros MC80B y diseños posteriores podían ser reacondicionados para transportar hasta ocho. thumb|right|150px|Un [[Crucero estelar/Leyendas|crucero estelar mon calamari entrando al Puerto de Pasajeros de Kuat.]] Todos los cruceros mon calamari fueron hechos a mano, asegurando que cada nave fuera diferente. Las naves tenían una apariencia orgánica distinta que contradecía directamente las líneas de fábrica pesadas que creaban las naves estelares Imperiales. Cada nave tenía una variedad única y aparentemente aleatoria de bultos y protuberancias que salpicaban su superficie. De hecho, estas eran cápsulas altamente modulares que podían ser adaptadas a los cuartos de la tripulación, a las instalaciones de mantenimiento y, en tiempos de conflicto, a los generadores de escudos, a los turbolásers y a los cañones de iones. Como los módulos eran intercambiables, los cruceros eran muy versátiles, capaces de adaptarse a cruceros de placer, misiones de exploración y naves capitales de primera línea. Sin embargo, debido a que los diseños de las naves eran tan variados, el mantenimiento y la reparación de un crucero dañado a menudo era un proceso largo y difícil. Hasta la clase MC90, los cruceros mon calamari no fueron diseñados para acomodar diferentes especies. Las pantallas holográficas y los monitores eran optimizados para la visión de los mon calamari, y algunos controles requerían movimientos que eran casi imposibles de realizar para los humanos. Diseños conocidos *[[Nave de lujo clase M|Nave de lujo clase M'']] *Crucero ligero MC40a *Crucero Estelar MC80 **Crucero de evacuación MC80 **[[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase ''Hogar Uno]] **[[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]] **Crucero Estelar MC80a **Crucero Estelar MC80B *Crucero Estelar MC90 *[[Crucero de batalla principal MC140 clase Scythe|Crucero de batalla principal MC140 clase Scythe]] *[[Crucero de batalla clase Mediador|Crucero de batalla clase Mediador]] *Nave capital Mon Calamari (Guerras Clon) *Fragata MC30c *[[Fragata clase ShaShore|Fragata clase ShaShore]] *[[Fragata clase Tri-Scythe|Fragata clase Tri-Scythe]] *Portanaves pesado Mon Calamari *Crucero estelar Mon Calamari (rechoncho) *[[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|Destructor ligero clase Recusante]] *[[Defensor Estelar clase Viscount|Defensor Estelar clase Viscount]] Entre bastidores thumb|180px|left|Arte conceptual de los cruceros calamari por [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] Hay gran discusión entre los fanáticos por las varias tallas y potencias de los cruceros estelares mon calamari. Los fanáticos de las estadísticas de West End Games componen un campo, mientras que el otro se compone de fanáticos mas técnicos. thumb|right|Arte conceptual de un [[Crucero/Leyendas|crucero mon calamari para El Retorno del Jedi.]] Esta página no incluye los diversos argumentos de cada grupo, sino que sirve como una bata básica para los distintos cruceros mon calamari. Para obtener más información sobre estos debates, consulte los diversos libros de consulta de WEG o la serie de libros Incredible Cross-Sections. Este tipo de naves compartía algunas similitudes con un arte conceptual descartado hecho para la producción de El Retorno del Jedi. Apariciones *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi cómics'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''La Espada Oscura'' * *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * }} * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencias'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Star Wars Technical Commentaries - Warships of the Mon Calamari Crucero Calamari Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Variantes de cruceros mon calamari Categoría:Cruceros mon calamari Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Mon Calamari Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde